


Good Life

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: It had been five years. Five, bloody agonising years, filled with both princely duty and as a Kingsman. And Prince Gary, fondly known as Eggsy Unwin within his dearests, also known as Agent Galahad junior or just Agent Junior, was overwhelemed.(Set afterGolden Circle)
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Tilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Good Life

It had been five years.

Five, bloody _agonising_ years, filled with both princely and Kingsman duties.

And Prince Gary, fondly known as Eggsy Unwin within his dearests, also known as Agent Galahad junior or just Agent Junior, was overwhelmed.

It wasn't like he didn't know how to be a prince. After all, Eggsy was trained to be a gentleman, as well as a spy, by one of the most gentlemanly man in all of Europe. He aced all of his etiquette training with flying colours, if they were marked. But the thing that overwhelmed him was the tons of official and government-related work that he had to do. As the Prince Consort, he expected that there wouldn't be much that he had to do. However, he forgot he wasn't just a Prince Consort. He was _the_ Prince Consort to the Crown Princess of Sweden, the future Queen of Sweden. Oh, he loved Tilde. He would die a thousand deaths for her. He wouldn't trade his life for the world. It still didn't change the fact though, that stifling life as a royal didn't suit Eggsy.

Then there was also the matter of him as an agent. After the whole thing with the Golden Circle, things thankfully mellowed down. For the longest time since his three years as a Kingsman, Eggsy didn't remember a time where crime didn't make itself known every two months. Harry decided the time would be used for them to choose new candidates for the new Kingsman agency, with help from Agent Tequila. Eggsy knew he should be grateful that the world was at peace for once. But the truth was, Eggsy found it to be frustrating. If he was to be honest, after all of the fucking princely bullshit he had to deal with, he would welcome a little mob-chasing, just to relieve the stress. That was why a few year later, when some idiotic genius hacked into the military system for the US to steal the nuclear-codes, Eggsy didn't hesitate to take the fighter-jet to help the Statesman. He didn't even say a proper goodbye to Tilde, merely calling her to say he had some 'saving-the-world' business so would she be a dear and make some excuse to her father the King about his disappearance.

He went back home around three months later. But for Tilde, the moment Eggsy hopped into that jet, he had never returned home.

After that mission, Eggsy took on other missions almost weekly - and each mission became more dangerous. Of course, Eggsy didn't realise it. He was too busy flying all over the world with the new Kingsmen and also the Statesmen, going in and out of the enemies' headquarters. Eggsy was aware that his relationship with Tilde was getting strained, but he always argued in his head that at least, he always came back to her, and that he always made up for his absence with romantic dinner dates and practically the whole two days to themselves in their private chamber. Whenever he wasn't on a mission, he'd try his best to do his duties as the prince, though he secretly counted the days for the next mission to come. For the next three years, things went on smoothly for Eggsy. He did his duty to the kingdom, he went on missions routinely, and he had the woman he loved to come home to. Life was perfect for Eggsy.

Until it no longer was.

It was the night of their fifth anniversary. Eggsy made sure to tell Harry, the new Arthur, that he would be taking the night off to celebrate it with Tilde. His mentor was supportive, as always, despite the fact that their mission wasn't anywhere to being done. Harry said yes almost immediately. He even told Eggsy to tell Tilde he said hi. Therefore, after he'd returned back to Sweden from London, Eggsy made a stop at the florist to buy Tilde's favourite flower, then to the bakery to get Tilde's favourite lemon cake. When he got to the palace, he went to the kitchen to get him Tilde's favourite food. Long story short, Eggsy brought everything to their room with a smile on his face, including the wine that the new Agent Whiskey gave him as a gift. Pushing the door to his chamber with his back, Eggsy didn't expect Tilde to be glaring at him, hands crossed angrily in front of her chest.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Eggsy asked testily, putting the tray of food on a table nearby.

"Oh so now you call me 'babe'? Great. How wonderful," Tilde said coolly.

Eggsy frowned, not getting what she meant. "I've always called you that, Tilde."

" _Hm..._ Where have you been?"

"I went on a miss- _oh no..._ " Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eggsy said, "I never told you about it, didn't I."

And Tilde exploded.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE MONTHS. _FIVE MONTHS_ , EGGSY. AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME. YOU JUST DISAPPEARED ONE MORNING, WITHOUT EVEN LEAVING A NOTE, AS IF I WAS SOME CHEAP ONE-NIGHT STAND."

"Babe, don't be ridiculous. We've been married for five years, for fuck's sake."

"THAT'S RIGHT, EGGSY; WE'RE MARRIED. MARRIED COUPLES ALWAYS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. AND DON'T FUCKING CALL ME RIDICULOUS, YOU BASTARD."

"Tilde, baby, please." Eggsy was now standing right in front of his wife, holding her hand in hopes that she would calm down. "I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry. Harry called me that morning, saying that it was an urgent matter. Life and dead situation, you know? I guess, it just...slipped my mind."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

" _Slipped_?" Tilde hissed, blue eyes flashing furiously as she tried to push him away. "You don't just 'slip' telling your wife that you'd be gone for five months, Eggsy."

"I know. I know I made a mistake. And I said I'm sorry. It was wrong, and-"

"Oh, will you just stop talking? And don't fucking touch me."

"Tilde," Eggsy started, taking a step toward her. "Tilde, please."

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to you. In fact, don't bother showing your face to me for the next five fucking months."

"Babe, don't be like that."

"Get out."

"Tilde, no. Let's just talk about this and-"

"Get out, Eggsy."

"-promise I will never do that again. If you would just lis-"

"I SAID, GET OUT!"

Everything that happened next was like a blur to Eggsy. One moment, he was trying to make Tilde listen to him. Then the next thing he knew, he saw something white coming toward him. He could have dodged, sure, what with his brilliant reflexes as a Kingsman. But he didn't because he was still in shock. Eggsy didn't even blink when the vase on their bedside hit him right on his face. Almost instantly, blood came rushing down profusely, like water from a tap. But Eggsy didn't feel it. The throbbing from his broken nose and the gaping wound his forehead, where the vase had cut him, didn't feel as painful as it should have been. Eggsy felt numb, as he stood there in front of his wife, who stared right at him, eyes wide in both guilt and terror.

"Oh God… Eggsy, I am _so_ sor-"

Eggsy raised his hand, silencing Tilde mid-sentence. "I'm going to North Korea. Tell Harry I'm taking my jet, Your Highness."

"Eggsy-"

"I'll see you in five months."

With that, Eggsy left.

(He didn't even realise the beginning of a pregnant bump on Tilde's belly.)

* * *

"Tilde? A-are you there?"

"I'm here, Eggsy. What's wrong?"

"I just w-want to say...to say I'm sorry. It's all my f-fault, really. A-and I love you."

"No, it's _my_ fault, really. I love you, Eggsy. I really, really love you, darling. When are you coming back home? I miss you."

"I miss...miss you too, babe. B-but I don't think I- I'll be coming back, TIlde."

"Wait. What do you mean? Eggsy? Eggsy, are you hurt?"

"I wish you were here, love."

"Eggsy? Eggsy, answer me. Eggsy!"

"Goodbye, Princess."

"Eggsy, no! You can't leave me! Eggsy, you're going to be a fa-"

But the line went dead.

* * *

_("Don't you die on me, Eggsy. Come on. I know you can hold on a little longer.")_

_("Roxy?")_

_("Hey_ _there, best friend._ _Stay with me, yeah? I'm_ so _going to kick your arse if you die._ _")_

* * *

Guns blazing. Knives flying around. Screaming. _Lots_ of screaming.

He was bleeding. _A lot._ But he could deal with it. He had to save all those people.

And then _pain_. His whole body erupted as a sword sliced through him. He slammed his head against the bastard's head, the last one of the fifty terrorists he had killed. He pulled the sword out of his body before using it to decapitate the maniac, numbly watching the head rolled to the side as the body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. His ears were ringing, his eyes were blurry. He swayed to the side, using the sword to hold him up. The captives had all escaped, thanks to Agent Tequila, who was now busy loading up the captives onto the rescue-jet. He knew he didn't have much time, and the thought made his heart ached. Slowly lowering himself onto the ground, he pulled out his phone and called for his beloved wife, the woman who made everything in his life worth living for. He remembered how he practically bathed in his own blood, how he said goodbye to his hysterical princess. He thought he heard something about him going to be a father, but he knew he was only imagining things. He ended the call, waiting for Death to claim him. He briefly wondered whether Roxy and Merlin felt the same calmness that he felt as his eyes dropped, his heart beat slowing down.

Last thing Eggsy remembered was seeing his best friend, his _dead_ best friend, telling him to hold on.

When he opened his eyes again, he was nearly blinded by the white light that hit eyes. Reflexively, Eggsy closed his eyes. By then, he was almost sure he had died and gone to Heaven. But his nose caught the familiar smell of antiseptics, which was weird because even though he wasn't religious, he didn't think Heaven would smell like a hospital would. Straining his hearing, Eggsy began to hear the hushed whispers around him, and the sound of gentle sobs. He realised that he _was_ in a hospital, and that he wasn't dead yet. With the thought in mind, he tried to open his eyes again. The first time he tried, he felt a horrible pounding in his head, as if horses were tap-dancing on it. The second time he tried, the pounding was still there, and it made him so nauseaus, he felt like vomiting. It was only after the third time that it the pounding subsided to a mere dull throb. After blinking a couple of times to focus his sight, the first thing he saw was a head of blonde hair lying on his right. Long, fingered-hands held onto his right hand tightly, covered by the blonde hair like a curtain that also hid the pretty face behind it. He heard the familiar Swedish language his wife spoke, and realised that the words he heard were actually prayings. His heart broke as he realised that his Tilde, his beautiful princess, was praying for him, after everything he'd done to her.

He wanted to tell her that he was awake, that he'd come back to her, like he had always promised. But his voice wouldn't comply. Behind Tilde, he saw Harry talking to the new Merlin, an old friend of Harry's whom he knew back when he was still in the military. Seeing the two men, he knew that he was in the Kingsman's new headquarters. No one seemed to realise that Eggsy was awake though. With great effort, Eggsy reached out with his left hand to stroke Tilde's hair. The woman nearly jumped off her seat in surprise, alerting both Harry and Merlin. Her hair was messy, framing her tear-streaked face. Her puffy eyes looked at Eggsy in disbelief, as if she was scared that everything wasn't real. Eggsy swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his emotions clogging up his wind-pipe. He opened and closed his mouth, willing himself to say something. He was just about to make a sound when his eyes zeroed in on Tilde's huge, swollen belly.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Eggsy stuttered, his voice raspy from the lack of use.

"Yes," Tilde whispered, giving him a sad smile. "I'm due in a few weeks. You're going to be a father, Prince Eggsy."

Eggsy's eyes widened in epic proportion. "I…I'm going to be a father?"

"You are, babe. We're going to have a baby. A baby girl."

And Eggsy fainted.

* * *

"What's Merlin's real name? The previous Merlin. I want to name our daughter after him."

"It was Anthony. And I think he'd like that. He'd always liked you, love."

"I know that. And I liked him too. He was a good man."

"He was… By the way, what did you tell your parents about me?"

"I told them you were mugged when you were on a business trip."

"And they believed that? I mean, I'm pretty sure I looked worse."

"Well, it's certainly more believable than what they read on the papers."

"Why? What did it say?"

"That you were secretly a secret agent who fell in love with me after you saved me during the whole fiasco with Valentine."

A beat, then, "We'll stick with the mugging story."

* * *

The next few times Eggsy was awake, he had a new guest sitting on the chair Tilde usually sat on.

It was Roxy.

There was so many things Eggsy wanted to ask to his friend, but in the end, he only said one word.

 _"How?"_ he rasped.

Roxy took her time before she answered him, the whole time playing with the hem of her shirt, head bowed down, refusing to meet his stare. "My blanket. It's fire-proof. I'd always been Merlin's favourite, God bless his soul. Much like you're Harry's favourite, really. He made that blanket for me as a gift shortly after I became Lancelot. So, when I saw the missile coming, I quickly wrapped myself in the blanket, and jumped into the secret trap-door on the floor beside my bed. There was a slide under the trap-door, and it headed right into the dungeon of my house. That was how I survived it."

"I forgot you're fucking posh too," Eggsy said after awhile. Roxy let out a mirthless chuckle.

"I _was,_ " Roxy said. "I lost nearly everything that night, Eggsy. Sure, I still have most of their money. But my parents _died,_ you know. I had no one."

"Why didn't you…come to me?"

"You were in Stockholm, having dinner with your future in-laws. I couldn't wait for you to come back. I _did_ come to your house though. Or, what was left of it. But Charlie was there, and I couldn't risk it. So, I ran away. To one of my family's villa in Normandy."

"But why did you only come back now?" Eggsy asked, his voice breaking with his emotion. "Why did you wait for five years? Didn't you know how it broke _my_ heart when I realised you were dead? How it broke _Merlin's_ heart?"

Eggsy realised something was wrong when Roxy didn't immediately answer him. The Roxy he knew would never let him talk to her like that. But this Roxy, whose parents were killed while she lost her home, looked like she'd given up. Biting her lip, she went to stand by the window, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the trees outside. "It was _too much._ I…I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare coming back to the country, the city, where my parents had died. Honestly, I only came back because the night when you left for the mission after your huge fight with Tilde, in the morning, the Princess took a flight to Paris, where I ran into her. Long story short, she told me about what an idiot you were, and asked me to come and get you. I've lost my family, Eggsy. I've lost two of my favourite mentors too. When Tilde told me you were going on a mission that would kill yourself, I realised I'd been wrong. I'd stayed away far too long, which ended up in Merlin's death. I _couldn't_ lose you too."

Eggsy wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell at her because, in a way, he kind of agreed with what Roxy had said. She was indirectly the reason why Merlin had died. But Eggsy could understand. Oh, he totally could. His best friend was always the better one out of the two of them, in _everythin_. But if there was anything that Eggsy knew better than she did, it was how the pain of losing someone you loved could almost destroy you.

That, Eggsy knew very well.

"Where do you live, Rox?" Eggsy asked, catching the woman off her guard.

"I beg you pardon?" Roxy said, frowning.

Eggsy grinned his trademark cheeky-grin, giving his best friend a wink. "In case you haven't heard of it yet, I'm going to be a father, you know. And seeing that you're always so good with Daisy, I thought you'd be a good babysitter. I need all the help I can get, Rox."

It took awhile for Roxy to understand what Eggsy was talking about. When she did, a huge smile began to appear before she practically squeezed Eggsy in a hug. "You don't have to do that. I'm a posh, remember? I think I'll manage."

"Yeah, well, I'm a prince now. And hiring you as my daughter's nanny seems like the only way for me to be able to boss you around," Eggsy replied cheekily.

Roxy giggled as she hugged her friend tighter, burying her face in the crook of Eggsy's neck. "You're an arse, Eggsy Unwin. A good man, but a total arse."

"Coming from you, that's like the highest form of compliment I'd ever get. And by the way, do you mind letting me go? I need to breathe, see, if I want to meet my future daughter."

Roxy jumped back, as if she didn't realise she'd suffocated the agent-slash-prince. " _Oh, I am so sorry!_ Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, just my ego. I mean, _God, Rox;_ you're really strong. Are you sure you're not secretly a man?"

"Fuck you, Unwin."

The two friends shared a laugh as Eggsy opened his hand for her, and she automatically grasped for his. Holding her smaller hand firmly in his, he said, "I missed you, Rox. I'm so glad you're back."

Roxy smiled and used her other hand to clasp on top of their joined hands. "I missed you too, Eggs. And I know it means nothing, but I really am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

"It's okay. It's not your fault but that bitch Poppy. So, quit kicking yourself about it."

The woman nodded as she let go of Eggsy's hand. "Well, I'll let you to have your rest. I think I'll go traumatise some of the newbies. Tell them I'm the ghost of Roxy Morton."

"You're the best," Eggsy laughed, feeling the happiest he'd been in the past five years.

"Best friend or best agent?" his friend asked, smiling.

"Both."

Oh, what would he do without Roxy Morton.

* * *

When Harry came to visit him later on in the afternoon, Eggsy couldn't help himself but to ask his mentor the important question.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"Did she make anyone cry?"

"Well, if you must know, in the past nine days Miss Morton spent here, she made _everyone_ cried. Including Agent Tequila."

Eggsy didn't even remember he was still suffering from a stab wound when jolted up into a sitting position – which he regretted immediately when he felt the horrible pain.

"She _what?_ " Eggsy yelped as he rubbed his wounded side.

Harry hummed, seemingly uninterested as he kept on reading his book. "It was a really interesting story, actually. Agent Tequila said something about her being so small and adorable-looking. Miss Morton didn't even miss a beat when she tackled him onto the ground, twisting his hand in a painful angle. It was a shame she didn't break his arm. Would have thought the cowboy some lesson. Agent Whiskey and I had a good laugh about it."

"You actually _laughed_?" the Prince Consort asked, scandalised. "You? The perfect, stoic agent?"

Harry looked slightly offended. "I'm perfectly capable of laughing, Eggsy. I'm not completely a robot. And seeing someone like Agent Tequila getting his arse kicked by our feisty Miss Morton was hilarious. Though I have to be honest, it wasn't funny anymore when I walked in on them snogging in what was supposed to be an empty gym-class."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, boy. I shouldn't have said that," Harry said. But his tone was so devoid of emotion, it was hard for Eggsy to determine whether it was a genuine slip of tongue or not.

"Harry, are you saying that the great buffoon and Roxy are – "

"Golly, look at the time. I promised I'd go see Merlin and Agent Whiskey in a few minutes."

"Harry, no."

"We'll continue this later, Eggsy. Or maybe not."

"You're _not_ leaving this room."

"I'll see you around, boy. Get well soon."

_"Harry!"_

* * *

"Roxy – "

"No, Tilde. Unless your husband would stop badgering me about Remy, I'll only talk to him through you. End of conversation."

_"What kind of stupid name is Remy?"_

"Eggsy, shut up… All right, Rox. As long as you'll help me with my future baby's nursery, I – "

"Tilde? Baby, what's wro – "

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

One hour, seven minutes, two hundred curses in three languages later, the baby was born.

"Gary Lee, meet your _dotter_ ," Tilde said as she held her newborn baby in her arms. "Antonina Roxanne Harriet, meet your _pappa_."

Eggsy laughed, bending forward a little to kiss his daughter's button-nose. "What a fancy, long name you have, love. I think we'll call you Tonya. What do you think, _älskling_?"

"I love it, _kärlek_. I love _her._ "

"As do I. And I love _you,_ my princess." The new parents smiled at each other as they kissed, their baby pressed gently between them.

"Come on, let's show her to her Godparents."

* * *

Eggsy had just returned back to the palace in Stockholm, after spending a good eleven weeks in the Kingsman's private infirmary. He still ached all over, even when he only moved the slightest bit. His sword-wound was especially painful. The new Merlin still wouldn't allow him to get off his bed, let alone going back home to the palace he lived in. The month before he returned back to the palace, Tilde had just given birth to their daughter. The baby looked exactly like Eggsy, except she had Tilde's eyes and feminie facial-structure. Eggsy was there during the delivery, eyes wide in something akin to child-like wonder as he stared at the baby his wife pushed out of her womb, barely aware of the fact that Tilde was crushing his hand. Harry and Roxanne had yelled at him for sneaking out from his room to be there for the delivery when he was supposed to stay in bed. But their anger subsided when they saw little Tonya, whose sightless blue eyes showed the same stubbornness that was often found in her father's eyes. It didn't take long for everyone to fall in love with the little princess. She immediately became everyone's favourite little girl. Of course, her father was her number on favourite.

"Do you think I'm old?" Tilde asked. They were getting ready for the 'welcome home' party for Eggsy, who was very popular among the staffs of the palace. The generally likable Kingsman was even very close with his mother-in-law the Queen.

Eggsy, who was in the middle of putting on his suit by himself because he didn't like getting dressed by one of the appointed staffs, stopped in surprise. " _What_? Why would you say that, Tilde?"

"I _am_ eight years older than you, in case you forgot about it," the blonde said, her voice breaking a little even though she looked calm and collected. "I think it's a perfectly normal question."

"Babe, the French President's wife is almost a quarter of a decade older than him," the agent snorted as he resumed on his activity of putting on his suit.

Apparently, this didn't ease Tilde because she then spun around in her seat angrily, looking absolutely miffed at how Eggsy carelessly waved her question aside.

"Well, do you think I'm old or not?" Tilde insisted, her accent thickened to show her impatience. "I'm turning thirty-eight next year, while you'll turn thirty. So, will you please just humour me and answer my question?"

In the six years since he knew her, Eggsy never cared about the fact that Tilde was eight years his senior. If he ever did, it was more because he sometimes felt like a stupid child compared to her, especially when she was acting all regal and majestic when she did her duties as Crown Princess. But for most of the time, Eggsy didn't notice it. He loved his wife, his wife loved him, and everyone that mattered to them approved of their relationship. For him, age was just a number. But it was obvious that Tilde didn't think of the same thing. Sighing heavily as he buttoned his last button, Eggsy made his way toward Tilde slowly until he was standing right in front of her. He pulled the blonde onto her feat and gave her a sweet and loving kiss.

"If anyone should be worried," Eggsy began after they pulled apart sometime later. "That would be _me._ Tilde, you're a bloody princess. You could have married anyone, really. Heck, you could have married that arsehole _Charlie,_ and it would be understandable. But you chose me, the charity-case of an invisible organisation that disguised themselves as freaking tailors. And I _love_ you for that. You're not only beautiful, smart, and undeniably sexy, but you also have a big heart. It was that heart that I fell for, not only your gorgeous looks."

"But – "

"So, I'm not going to answer your question. Not because I'm trying to avoid conflicts, but because I am telling the truth when I said fuck with the age-gap. The same could be asked to you, about whether you found me _too_ young or not. I don't care that you're eight years older than me. As long as you'll always love me, you can be a century older for all I care."

Tilde's was crying by the time Eggsy finished talking. Carefully dabbing her tears away so she wouldn't ruin her make-up, she said, "I love you, Eggsy. And I promise, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I mean, you're the knight that us princesses always dream about."

"Aw, you're making me blush, babe," Eggsy laughed. Hugging his wife tightly, he said, "Why did you ask that question, by the way? Did something happen when I was away?"

"No, not really," Tilde said in a small voice. But she the continued in hesitation, biting her lips in worry. "It's just… That night after our fight, it got me to thinking about how you could have easily left me if you wanted to. You were always on missions, Eggsy. Always surrounded by girls who are younger and prettier than me. If you wanted to, you could have pulled a Roxy and went under the radar for however long you wanted it. And I thought y-you… The reason that you were gone a lot was because of h-how old I was and you got bored with me."

"Oh, Tilde. I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me till either one of us croak, love. And if it's up to me, I'd rather it be me first than you, if we can't die together."

"I know that, Eggs. I know I was being stupid. But I just can't help it. Not when every time I look in the mirror and see how _old_ I've become while you hardly change since we met. I saw the way the staffs, my people, even my _cousins,_ look at you like you're something delectable. And then there's all the girls – and the guys too – that will clamor for your attention, whether after you've saved them or not. I've never been a selfish person, but I don't want to share you with the world. You're _mine,_ Eggsy. Whether you like it or not."

Tilde's words woke something up from Eggsy. To be precise, his little friend down there who wasn't so little, if he had to brag. After all, it had been almost a year since he had his wife. Growling possessively, he pulled her toward their bed, making a quick work of his pants before reaching to Tilde's back to unzip her dress. He fell on his back onto their bed, pulling Tilde on top of him, who let out a small squeak at the sudden movement.

"Eggsy!" Tilde half-giggled, half-reprimanded. "We need to get going already. The others are waiting for us, babe."

"Fuck them," Eggsy said, raining kisses all over Tilde's neck, grinning like Cheshire the cat when he made her moaned. "I need to have you right now, Tilde, or else I'm going to fucking _die._ "

Tilde rolled her eyes, but it was obvious that she wasn't arguing. "Fine. The party doesn't start till eight anyway. Can you make me come in ten minutes?"

Flipping them over so he was on the top now, Eggsy huskily said, "Babe, I'm going to make you come _twice_ in _eight_ minutes."

Craning her neck so she could bite on Eggsy's lower lip, Tilde whispered, "Prove it."

Needless to say, Eggsy made good of his words.

* * *

_"Oh! Oh! Yes, baby. Oh yes! Harder!"_

_"You feel so good, Tilde. So, so good. So tight and so wet for me."_

_"Only for – OH YES! – only for you,_ min kärlek. _Just you. No one – AAH!"_

_"That's right, princess. Take it. Take my big – "_

"Wow," Agent Tequila, whose real name was Remy, whistled as he and his not-so-secret girlfriend listened in to the Princess and her Prince Consort going at it. "Your midget friend is good, babe. Didn't know between his cute, short legs, he packed something what I assumed to be monstrous."

"Shut up," Roxy said, making faces when she decided she'd heard enough. "Eggsy's like my brother. It's not like I haven't heard them fucking before. I've known them for almost a decade already."

_"One more time, Tilde. I did promise you twice in eight minutes."_

_"I don't think I can, Eggs. I don't – ooh."_

_"Sure you can. Come on. Do it for me, babe."_

"For fuck's sake, I'm _so_ going to go get someone sound-proofed their room," Roxy grumbled, feeling as if her ears' innocence was eternally traumatised. "And why is it that they're always so fucking _loud?_ I thought they were supposed to be royalties."

"You sound a bit jealous there, Rox," Tequila said off-handedly, smirking. "Please don't tell me you secretly wish to be the one Agent Junior's boning right now."

Roxy shrugged casually. "Not really. It's not like I haven't done him anyway."

"Wait a sec," Tequila said, his smirk dropping instantly at Roxy's words. "Are you saying that you _have_ fucked him? Your own best friend?"

"Hey, look. There's Harry and Whiskey," Roxy said before quickly leaving a shocked Tequila behind, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rox, baby! Hey, you can't leave me here with that kind of information!" Tequila called out, going after the woman. "Roxy, darling! Hey, Rox wait up!"

* * *

"So, little prince? Did you or did you not?"

"Fuck off, Tequila."

" _Aw, come on!_ I need to know, man."

* * *

It had been Six years.

Six, bloody _agonising_ years, filled with both princely duty and as a Kingsman.

And Prince Gary, fondly known as Eggsy Unwin within his dearests, also known as Agent Galahad junior or just Agent Junior, would _never_ trade it for the world.

He had come a long way from the punk who got arrested for trashing his step-father's car, to the secret agent who was now a prince consort to a country. When his father died all those years ago, Eggsy never thought his life would ever turn up for the better. For the longest time, Eggsy thought that he'd probably end up working as drug-dealer and die before he turned twenty five. He was perfectly happy with that future, even if he knew it was probably the most horrible thing anyone could ever dream of. But as he danced with his wife while holding his baby girl one hand, he was thankful that it didn't happen. The day Harry Hart walked into his life was the day Eggsy would never forget, even in another life. That man changed his life, and Eggsy would always be in his debt for it. Twirling his family around, he watched as his mentor danced with his mother and his sister. Both of the adults were laughing softly as they shared a joke about Eggsy that he heard through the comms in his ear, though they still managed to entertain little Daisy once in awhile, who looked to be enjoying everything. He knew it would be too good to be true, but if Harry and his mother ever ended up together… Eggsy grinned widely at the thought.

"Don't you look happy," Tilde said. "Is it about Harry and your mother?"

"Of course. They've been through a lot. It would only be fair if they find comfort in each other's presence. Besides, if Harry's with Mum, I think I can finally stop worrying about that old fool. The man is suicidal, I tell you."

"As if you're any better," Tilde snorted. The sound she made caused little Tonya to burst into giggles. Turning her attention to their daughter, Tilde said, "And how are you, _prinsessa_? I trust that you've been good a girl, haven't you? Playing chaperon for your Aunt Roxy and her boyfriend."

Eggsy knew it was impossible, seeing that Tonya was only a few weeks old. But he could have sworn that the baby pointed her chubby finger at his oldest friend and her _moronic_ cowboy of a boyfriend. Standing just five metres away from him were Roxy and Tequila, who were dancing quite intimately to the slow music that was playing. As if feeling his eyes on them, Tequila turned to look at Eggsy, and _fucking winked at him,_ before dropping to his knees. Eggsy vaguely heard Harry cursed in his ear around the same time Tilde gasped loudly. He wasn't really sure though. All of his attention was set on the _idiot_ who was going to fucking propose to his honorary sister.

Taking off his cowboy hat, after making sure he could see the emotion on Eggsy's face, Agent Tequila of Statesmen asked Roxy Morton the question that would make Eggsy _flip._

"Roxanne, I know I've only known you for five months. But can I just say that I've fallen _really_ hard for you? I always thought I'd die alone and miserable. And then you came. From the moment you came trailing behind the princess to help her find the Prince Idiot, to the day you brought back your pig of a friend to his weeping wife, and then that time you almost broke my hand, everything brought us to this moment, I've come to a conclusion, Roxy. I want you. In my life. So, _so_ bad. So, what do you say, Rox? Will you marry me so we can pay Eggsy back for _all_ the unnecessary times he and his wife make us sick with their PDA?"

Roxy didn't even hesitate when she pulled the tall cowboy into a deep a kiss that lasted well over a minute. "Yes, Remy. I will marry you."

Everyone clapped at the romantic scene they watched as the couple kissed again. No one realised how the Prince Consort had passed his daughter to his wife, took off his suit-jacket and rolled his sleeves. Well, no one except the Crown Princess and the notorious Agent Galahad senior.

"Eggsy – "

"Babe – "

"Sorry, Harry, Tilde. But the fucker has crossed the line. Please excuse me. I have a cowboy to kill."


End file.
